


【露中】男朋友失忆吃自己的醋了怎么办

by YysaGongze



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YysaGongze/pseuds/YysaGongze
Summary: 伊万不是很明白王耀为什么要对他那么好，和那些西方的国家不一样。从原本的陌生不闻变成了亲密无间的好友，甚至是相当于恋人的关系，可直到伊万发现了一本来自一个另一个王耀的爱人的笔记本。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 14





	【露中】男朋友失忆吃自己的醋了怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> Attention：
> 
> ☆新年快乐，情人节快乐，附赠一张中俄新建铁路的火车票（没错我就是这么喜欢在情人节写东西）。  
> ☆cp露中，其他人物出场均为剧情需要。  
> ☆苏露同体，有苏解。私设为苏联时期叫做“伊利亚”，解体后成为俄罗斯称呼变回“伊万”，解体后失去大部分作为“伊利亚”时的记忆。  
> ☆伪替身文学，矫揉造作（…）的奇怪没有逻辑ooc文学  
> ☆废话有点多，交通工具在后面，不要带脑子看，只是单纯想搞而已，看着开心就好。  
> ☆脱离本家设定，谨慎。  
> ☆文中有一些划线的地方在这里表现不出来。

正文：

伊万.布拉金斯基感觉自己像是睡了很久，久到他以为自己已经死掉了。  
他的记忆还停留在冬/宫奢侈的生活，彼/得/堡的繁华，贵族和沙皇家人他们的一切。  
最后是他开枪亲手杀死了沙皇和他的家人们，杀死了贵族们。  
……  
等他醒来的时候，身边都是陌生的人围着他，一见他醒来便开始惊奇的呼喊着。当他正要开口询问时，一位中年男人将他按回了床上，叫他不要动，便出去叫了一位“医生”进来。  
“我是谁。”  
“你是伊万.布拉金斯基，俄/罗/斯/联/邦的国家意识体。”  
“…我、现在是什么时候了。”  
“现在是1991年12月27日了，先生。”

他需要花一些时间来让自己了解，与这个时代俱进。身为国家意识体，他的学习能力远比大部分人类好得多，不过三天的时间他就已经熟练的了解了这个世界，尽管他的记忆莫名消失了几十年。  
伊万了解了，在自己之前，这里曾经有个被称为世界第二的国家——“苏/维/埃/联/邦”（“真厉害啊。”他说），可是他却因为骄傲，巨大的野心使他想要将整个世界据为己有，于是和世界第一的“美/利/坚/合/众/国”展开了庞大的军/事/竞/赛。可惜，最后输的一塌糊涂，朋友们纷纷离他而去，最后只剩下一人死去（“真可怜。”他说）。便让他回来了——伊万，于是出现了“俄/罗/斯/联/邦”。  
显而易见，伊万并不喜欢这样的说法，但人们一定要他这么认为，相信这个“历史”。

他见到了阿尔弗雷德，那个被称为“美/利/坚/合/众/国”的男人。  
阿尔弗雷德并没有摆什么大人的架子，他就像个普通的美/国男孩……如果不在国家之间的话。  
阿尔弗雷德更像个骗子，是个混蛋。就像小学里的小校霸，对着看不惯的家伙们制裁欺负。伊万这么评价着。  
大概是受到阿尔弗雷德的影响，大部分国家并不怎么用好眼色看待伊万。会在各种场合羞辱他，以各种形式侮辱。  
伊万并不怎么明白，可能是因为那个曾经的“苏/维//埃/联/邦”吧。

他遇见了王耀，他是“中/国”。  
我见过他。伊万想着。蒙/古/帝/国身边的那个漂亮的男人，曾经在我脚下被剥/削过的美人。  
可是现在不一样了，王耀的地位并不比他低，合作伙伴也很多，似乎还成为了阿尔弗雷德的眼中钉。  
他醒来后第一次见到王耀是在关于领/土/纷/争问题的交谈场合中。王耀扎着高马尾穿着黑色的西装，跟那些混蛋们相似。跟着伊万的工作人员介绍，这是王耀，“中/国”的意识体，要和他们进行领/土/纷/争的谈判。当他在会场看到伊万时，似乎愣了神，随后当作无事发生似的和他礼节性地握手，面无表情地坐回了自己的座位。  
这场会议中他们没有太多的交流，甚至连眼神交流都没有多少，王耀一直在看着面前的文件圈圈画画，也不知道在干什么，偶尔听见有人叫他时抬起头面无表情。

后来啊，是怎么相熟起来的呢。  
西方国家们并不怎么喜欢和俄/罗/斯，无论以前还是现在。可怜的欧/罗/巴孤儿。  
伊万找不到合适的交流对象，无论是在文化交流还是经济贸易还是什么其他的方面，和他们的交流只会增加更多的赔偿和损失，话语间就像是在套他的话，不怀好心似的。  
于是他找到了王耀。  
王耀话不多，在和伊万的交流贸易这方面对他也不算太坏，算是个很好的交流对象。然而伊万并不想和他发展太多关系。  
“嗯嗯……所以，你想找我帮忙？”王耀翻了看几眼手中的文件。  
“是的，”伊万意外的觉得这个瘦小的东方人不好对付，“我需要您的支持，他们说可以来找您帮忙。”  
王耀愣了愣，他没想到会被这样提议：“我当然可以帮你，伊万。”  
“需要我给你什么报酬吗？”  
“当然。”果然是狡猾的东方人！  
您想要些什么我都能给你。王耀扑过来抱住了他。  
就像被埋进大熊怀抱里的小兔子一样，王耀瘦小的身体拥抱住了笨重的西伯利亚大棕熊。他的身体很小，虽然并不算太矮，脑袋差不多可以埋在伊万的胸口那。头发蹭得伊万的脖子有些痒痒的，发梢上有些沁人的香气。  
一个短暂的拥抱很快就结束了，快到伊万还没来得及完全反应过来。  
“好了，我已经索要完我需要的报酬了。”王耀用手掌磨平了伊万胸前的褶皱，将这位有些混乱的小熊唤醒。

太可爱了。王耀想着，我或许会忍不住多干点其他事的。

在那之后伊万就像着了魔似的有事没事都往王耀那去。  
借口从“想来聊聊贸易问题”到“你喜欢什么”。  
不得不说，这个进度实在是有些太快了。  
王耀也喜闻乐见，并不反对伊万的到来，还会给他吃刚做好的酥饼。  
几个月下来，进度飞速，上司也渐渐察觉到了能和中国合作的可/能/性。  
“所以，你要来请求我给你援助？”  
“嗯……”我现在就像是个被强抢入恶霸家中的良家黄花姑娘。伊万想，哦不，我都看了些什么啊。  
“没事的，”王耀弯下腰拍了拍他的肩膀，在桌上放了一盘刚做好的桂花糕：“吃点吧。我答应了，这件事就让外交处他们去处理吧。”  
这样就像长辈一样的关怀让伊万长期缺爱的心理得到了安抚。他这段时间来一直在思考为什么自己会去亲近王耀，现在看来，或许是因为王耀身上的那种长辈的气质吧。

一切就仿佛顺理成章那样，在一两年之后的一次两人的“约会”里，伊万.布拉金斯基双手握住王耀的手，郑重地说出了“我喜欢您，耀，我喜欢你”这样的话后，王耀愣了愣，然后露出了灿烂又有些悲伤的笑容。  
“好啊。”

交往后的两人亲密的举动就比之前来得多了，伊万会得寸进尺的要求王耀将烤饼干喂给他，会让王耀坐在自己怀里，将头埋在东方人的背脊上，嗅着他发间的清香，王耀也会牵着手拥吻，在唇齿间喂给小熊喜欢吃的小饼干。  
或许是他没有安全感的内心在作怪，伊万总是觉得王耀并没有那么爱他，就像是在应付一样，敷衍地做完他所要求的每一件事，在他们眼神相望间王耀总会着了迷失神地看着他星空一般耀眼的紫色眼睛，但那个眼神似乎并不是在看他，而是在看他身体里的另一个人。  
伊万怀着这般想法在夜里久久不能入睡，在床上翻来覆去，打开手机按开王耀的通讯号码，思考后又将手机按灰。  
他从床上坐起身来环顾房间，这个让他居住了快十年的屋子显得有些空虚。伊万坐到了书桌前准备在空白的笔记本上写点东西，什么都好，诗歌、散文、小说、文章，安抚一下自己的内心。  
他在书桌旁的书架上找到了一个内层抽屉，打开落了不少灰的夹层，木屑的味道充斥着他的鼻尖，伊万用手在眼前扫了扫晃掉灰尘，他看见了内层抽屉里有一个木盒子。  
一个木盒子。  
伊万将它小心地拿出来放在书桌上，用布料擦掉上面的灰尘，轻推开这个盒子。  
里面放着一副眼镜、一支钢笔和一本皱巴巴的笔记本。  
伊万带上了桌边的黑色皮手套，拿起了那支钢笔端详起来。  
“联盟”的钢笔，打开笔盖，这支钢笔的主人一定很喜欢它，经常使用的痕迹并没有被时间所磨灭，不过里面的墨水并没有被完全清理干净。  
笔记本也很旧了，泛着黄色，上面有些页面已经被虫子啃了洞不能看清上面的字。  
伊万翻阅了一会儿——这是一本日记本。虽然翻阅别人的日记不是什么好事，但他很好奇为什么自己的房间里会有这些东西，是上一任主人没被清理掉的东西吗？  
他随便翻了几页看看。

————  
1950年2月14日  
我不是很了解，不过我知道这是西方的情人节，我选择在今天和他结婚。  
他很高兴。  
我们虽然没能有盛大的宴会，但是大家都见证到了我们的婚礼，属于无/产阶/级国家之间爱情的见证。  
我爱他，我向导师们发誓。  
————  
（中间被撕掉了很多页，留下了明显的痕迹）  
————  
1959年10月7日  
我回来了。我们在很多地方上都出现了不同的理解，他所认为我所做的一切都是懦弱的、是向帝/国主/义者所屈服的。  
我尝试向他解释，不过一切似乎都是徒劳的，他在各种场合让我们出丑，让我们难堪。  
我们吵了一架，大家骂得很凶，已经分不清了，我不知道我应该帮谁，总之我想我是正确的，他不应该这样。  
————  
1960年■■■■■  
我们彻底分开了，虽然结婚协议还在。  
我依然爱他，可惜他似乎已经不爱我了。  
我真可怜。  
我撤回了所有对他的援助，他会恨我吗？  
我真可怜。  
————  
1971年10月25日  
我还爱着他。  
我还是控制不住爱他。  
我帮了他，他会回来找我吗。  
不会了。  
————  
■■■■■■■■  
我不知道我还能坚持多久。  
能撑一天是一天吧。  
————  
■■■■■■■  
我去找了耀。  
他现在过得很好，他跟阿尔弗雷德关系很好。  
真是该死。  
他旁边的人已经不是我了。  
————  
■■■■■■  
去他的。  
快停下。  
我会死的。  
（后面是反反复复的一些俄文，写得很粗旷，很潦草）  
————  
1991年12月21日  
我想我要离开了。  
————  
1991年12月24日  
好吧，看来我是逃不过了。  
亲爱的导师们，对不起，我没能坚持着走完这条蜿蜒曲折的道路。  
请让我的爱人——王耀坚持地替我走完它。  
我永远爱着，这个祖国。  
王耀，我也爱你。  
————  
（往后的一页是密密麻麻的，写着很多人的名字，世界各地不同的一些人名。）  
（笔记本的最后一页用飘逸优雅的俄文写上了这本日记作者的名字  
——伊利亚.布拉金斯基）  
（后面贴着一张黑白照片，穿着军服的斯拉夫人和亚洲人，他们笑得很开心，亚洲人的脸上似乎被涂黑过，不过已经被擦掉了，虽然还是有不少痕迹）

……  
我想，我知道这本日记的主人了。伊万想着，那个“苏维埃联邦”，也就是“伊利亚.布拉金斯基”。  
而王耀是他的爱人。  
怎么可能呢，啊。不过也是啊，王耀已经有四五千岁了，他有过多任的伴侣应该也不奇怪吧。  
“………”  
那我是谁呢。  
他看着那张照片，上面的斯拉夫人和自己的面容相似，笑得灿烂，仿佛是在嘲笑他和自己相似的痴情。  
伊万选择放下这本让他心烦意乱的书，那支钢笔被他在手中翻来覆去的看着，他从钢笔上摘下来一个与这支钢笔格格不入的金属圆环。  
啊，是戒指吗？  
铜黄色的光圈绕在这个金属环上，闪闪亮亮像一道行星的光带，表面和内圈都有些粗糙，被时间打磨，而且能看得出主人经常带着它。内圈上有几条划痕。  
划痕？伊万抬起头将这枚戒指放在灯光下翻转查看，里面是一行字？一个单词。  
“Полярная звезда”。①  
真是好听的名字，令人羡慕的爱情。他感叹道，觉得自己就是一个插入别人的第三者。

王耀觉得不对劲。  
伊万这几天没有像以往一样粘着他，反常的像是回到了伊万刚解体那会儿，像陌生人一样的感觉，明明的最亲密无间的关系却变得如此冰凉。  
对于前夫失忆后又和他复合这件事王耀感到并不是太坏，他还爱着伊万——亦是伊利亚，这份感情并没有被完全磨灭。不过对于失忆了的伊万这就是另一回事了，就像死了丈夫的寡妇爱上了另一个和丈夫相像的男人，这是他完全接受不了的。  
至于为什么接受不了，与其说是道德理论和信仰，更像是感觉自己一心付出的感情被人所玩弄欺负了。  
自己所期待的爱情，只不过是他用来表达向另外一个人的爱罢了。

王耀受不了他们之间这种隔着一层玻璃板又被看得透光的感觉，他已经在之前就忍了很久了。趁会议中途休息时将在洗手间清理的伊万拉进了隔间。

“给我个解释？”  
“…解释什么？”得，伊万现在跟被强抢民女的恶霸带走的小姑娘似的。  
“为什么突然不理我了。”  
像是错觉，伊万觉得当王耀说出这句话时就像是小猫咪在撒娇为什么不陪它了，爪子一直挠着你的衣角，在一旁喵喵喵的叫着，声音软得能掐出水……当然这是错觉。  
“我觉得我们不适合。”真是老套的台词！“你可以去找别人，不一定是我，我不是最好的。”  
谁都可以，塞/尔/维/亚，娜塔莎，冬妮娅，任勇朝甚至是蒙/古。曾经和那个人有过相同属性的都可以作为你的替代品。  
王耀一时间不知道该说什么好。可怜的小熊仔，这情绪变化也太快了，可怜兮兮的样子让王耀直呼欧亚大陆林黛玉。  
王耀索性靠着门看着隔间里可怜巴巴的小熊，水灵灵的如同炫彩玻璃球的紫眼睛。栽在他身上不愧。  
“说完了？”伊万轻轻点了点头，不过他真的不知道王耀为什么要把他困在这，垂下眼睛看了眼手表上的时间——离继续开会还有四十多分钟。  
“傻孩子。”王耀凑上去用手敲了敲伊万的脑门，王耀的手指很细，清瘦的美感但又不缺肉，敲在头上一用力就很疼。“全世界都知道你失忆了，伊万……伊利亚。”  
小熊觉得很迷惑，所以伊利亚到底是谁。  
“你失忆了，因为解体。”王耀耸了耸肩继续靠在门板上，“你以前也叫伊万，后来成为了苏/俄后改名叫了伊利亚，失忆后又换回了原来的名字…伊万。”  
“这么说，我和你一直都是爱人吗？”这句话他没说出来，伊万咬着嘴唇不知道要说些什么。  
“你反应这么大，你是知道了什么？你家里那些人不可能好心告诉你的。”  
“我……”伊万有些纠结要不要告诉他，毕竟是日记本…以前的他写的日记，记着关于前男友的事情被前男友看到了也太不好意思了。  
“我找到了一本…笔记本，应该是伊，以前的我写的。”  
“上面写着……你是我的爱人。”伊万组织完语言还不忘抬起头看王耀的表情变化，要是说错了或许可能会被这个中/国/人按在这个厕所隔间里被打一顿。  
他脸上没有表情变化，端着下巴不知道在想些什么，眼神有些虚空的样子。  
“耀？”  
“噗嗤。”王耀忍不住笑了出来，“伊万.布拉金斯基，原来你是在和自己吃醋吗？”  
太好笑了，自己吃自己的飞醋，不愧是有些幼稚的小熊。  
虽然不想承认，但事实确实是这样。小熊忍不住用双手捂住自己通红的脸。  
王耀凑过去吻了吻他的脸颊，有点烫，因为脸红。但就像点起了无名的火，让伊万弯下腰去亲吻他的嘴唇。这不是他们第一次亲吻，不是失忆前也不是失忆后的第一次，但是最坦诚相待的一次。  
有些太过激动了，小熊齿间的臼齿咬破了王耀的嘴唇，血腥味激起了人类最初始的欲望，斯拉夫人骨子里的侵略意识被唤醒，叫嚣着侵犯眼前乖巧的人。  
王耀并没有反抗，回应着激烈的亲吻，可爱的小熊能有什么坏心思呢。  
直到伊万将手伸进王耀的西裤里将衬衫拉了出来，顺着侧腰用带着厚茧的手抚摸上去，沿着脊髓向上，敏感的背部，激起人的一阵颤栗。  
“等！等一下伊万，万尼亚！”王耀在试图反抗，但似乎没能起到什么作用，没人能阻止发情了的熊。“我们…不应该在呃……会有人进来的！”要是被人听到他们复合了，估计阿尔弗雷德他们又要说些奇怪的话了。  
“没事。”伊万在王耀的肩膀上咬了一口，留下了一个带着血的咬痕，“我刚才看到你在门口挂了维修的牌子，不会有人进来的。”  
伊万抬手看了看手表上的时间说道：“还有二十分钟，耀，我们抓紧点吧。”  
要抓紧点你就别抓着我做这事啊。王耀想着，他以前也不是没和伊利亚…是伊万，他们也不是没做过这种事，在办公室里，会议室，卫生间，随处都会发情的熊。  
在狭隘的亦或是容易被人发现的地方做爱会让施虐者更兴奋，受虐者感到紧张，提高身体的敏感程度。  
无论是失忆前还是失忆后都是一样奇怪的性癖啊，伊万同志，不愧是同一个人。王耀无奈的想着，任由伊万将他的西裤脱到小腿下。  
被强行按在墙壁上的感觉不是很好，强撑着不能动，而且还要压抑着不能发出太大的声音，索性这里不是像小巷子之类的地方，清理人员会定时间过来打扫，并不用太担心卫生的问题。  
粗糙的手掌顺着腰脊一路下滑，在大腿根部揉捏，王耀平时不缺少锻炼，腿部的肌肉清瘦又结实。说实话，要是真的打起来，他可不输给联/合/国里的大部分人。  
腿根被揉搓后变成了过分的红色，很热，又被更烫的东西抵着，有些发热，狭窄的空间里散发着不寻常的热气。  
身后的阳具光是隔着腿根就知道他硬得吓人了，王耀不确定伊万如果在这里就进来他会不会叫得很大声引起别人的查看。不过伊万并没有这么做，他握住了王耀的阴茎上下撸动，又将自己的阴茎塞进他的腿根处摩擦。  
烫得吓人，身体最敏感的地方被人用手握住撸动，他差点在伊万碰到他的时候就射出去了，接下来的是伊万的阴茎在他清瘦但有肉的腿根模仿性交那样抽插。  
太奇怪了，即使没有插入也兴奋得快要射出来。王耀保持着理智咬住自己西服的袖子，让自己不发出太大的声音，却被伊万用手指玩弄起了舌头。奇怪的动作，上下两张嘴都流着水，让人忍不住顺着手指的动作配合，像在交合，发出啧啧的水声和一些难耐的呻吟。  
伊万的另一只手松开了握着的阴茎从拉出的衬衫伸进了衣服里，揉捏着王耀结实的小腹，又捏住了他的乳头，尝试模仿婴儿吮吸的动作。  
“哈……唔嗯！呃…轻，嗯！哈啊……”王耀不敢否认伊万在这样下去他就会射出来了，射在墙上和衣服上。他伸手想要抚慰一直硬着但没人安慰的阴茎，却被伊万强硬地按在了墙上。  
“别这样……唔，受不了…受不了了……”他快要射出来了，可是伊万却在这时按住了他的阴茎的马眼，高潮的快感被强制停止了，延长着快感被迫压制，忍耐不了让王耀忍不住地哭了起来，而伊万却在这时射在了他的腿根。  
王耀还没释放，阴茎硬着很难受。可伊万却抬起手看着手表说着：“耀～还有三分钟开会哦，我们快走吧。”然后不管不顾的直接将自己的裤子拉上皮带拉好，说是帮王耀清理却是用纸巾简单擦拭了几下还不忘趁机摸一下他柔软的屁股，并没有完全清理干净，靠近穴口的地方还残留着精液，不过伊万似乎没看清那样，直接帮王耀拉起了裤子，于是被狠狠地嫌弃扔出了隔间。

**Author's Note:**

> ① “Полярная звезда”，北极星，来自谷歌翻译。来自之前的“苏北辰”“北极星哥哥”这类称呼。
> 
> 只要我不更新就没有加更这种东西。（错）  
> 下次更新大概就是七月了。


End file.
